Big Brother Izaya
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Durarara AU where Mikado is the younger brother of Izaya. Masaomi and Mikado like each other, but they are too shy to do anything about it. That means that Izaya needs to get involved. Masaomi/Mikado
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! It's MikadoTheAirConditioner here with another Durarara AU. This is set in a world where Mikado isn't the leader of the Dollars and Masaomi isn't the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Celty is human and Mikado is Izaya's little brother. Originally, I was going to make this a oneshot, but then I changed my mind.

Disclaimer:None of the characters in this story are mine.

Chapter One

Izaya didn't really have much when he was growing up. He didn't have video games or a television in his room. He didn't have a pet dog, cat, bird, or snake. What he did have, was an alcoholic father who occasionally got violent, along with an equally alcoholic mother. However, when he was twelve years old, he got something else. He got a little brother. Mikado Orihara was not born into a household with nice parents, but he was born in a household with the most caring older brother that anyone could have asked for. Whenever their father got a little too angry and a little too drunk, Izaya made sure that none of it was directed at Mikado.

Their mother died when Izaya was sixteen and Mikado was four. She had been driving a car after she had been drinking. Their father gradually got worse and worse. When Izaya turned nineteen, he filed for sole custody of Mikado. After looking at their father, who was drunk nearly every second of every day, and after realizing that Izaya was the only family that Mikado had, the judge granted the motion.

Izaya had become an information broker, and he made good money from it. Soon, he and Mikado were living in an apartment together, just the two of them. Izaya was determined to take good care of his baby brother and make sure that no harm would ever come to him.

To say that he was overprotective would be an understatement. He was ridiculously overprotective, to the point where Mikado had to draw the line when he wanted to send a body guard to school when he started going.

Mikado knew that his brother loved him, and he loved his brother, but he was getting a little extreme with his protection measures. Whenever he made friends with someone, Izaya insisted on doing a complete and thorough background check on them, and if Mikado came home with a single scratch on him, Izaya was immediately there with band-aids, gauze, disinfectant spray, or whatever else he had in his giant first aid kit. At one point in school, Mikado had had some issues with some kids picking on him, and Izaya had though it fit to go to the school and personally talk to the kids. Mikado was pretty sure that his brother traumatized all of the children.

Izaya trusted most of Mikado's friends, like Kyohei, Anri, Walker, and Erika, but he had some doubts with Mikado's first friend that he had made, Masaomi. Mikado had met him during his first day of school, where Masaomi had basically declared that he was going to be Mikado's friend. Now, Mikado was very shy, and he hadn't had any other friends before, so he went along with it. Soon, Masaomi and Mikado had become inseparable.

Mikado was so excited to have made a new friend that he had immediately told his older brother about him as soon as he had gotten home. Izaya thought that it was great that his little brother had made a friend, but he had to make the necessary precautions. That night, he researched the Masaomi kid and his family for any suspicious connections with any gangs, suspicious companies, or god forbid, the yakuza. But, he couldn't find any dirt on the kid's family. The next morning, Mikado asked if he could have Masaomi over for the night, and Izaya had said yes.

Now, at first Izaya had kind of liked the kid. He was pretty nice, if not a little silly, and he was a good friend to Mikado. And that's what Izaya thought that they would stay. Friends. But apparently, he misjudged Masaomi because after a couple of years of the two boys being friends, he began to notice some things. Like the way that Masaomi's gaze would sometimes linger on Mikado for a little bit longer than what would be considered normal. And how whenever the other wasn't looking, the two boys would just look at each other with a strange look in their eyes, and if one was caught by the other, they would look away and start blushing. One day, Izaya had went out to buy some take out for the boys since Masaomi had been staying over and he just hadn't felt like cooking that night. When he had gotten back he found the two boys on the couch, snuggled up together and watching a movie. But what had caught his attention was their hands. They were side by side, almost touching, and it looked like they were slowly inching them together. When Izaya announced his presence, the two had jumped away from each other, like they had been caught doing something bad.

Mikado had told Izaya that he was bisexual when he had been fourteen. He had looked a bit nervous, but determined. Izaya, of course, hadn't cared. He would never be able to be upset with his precious baby brother and of course he wouldn't get upset over something like sexuality. But this meant that he had to be extra vigilant when it came to his brother's suitors(who uses the word suitors anymore? Apparently Izaya). And of course, he had to watch out for Masaomi. Lately he had gone through something like a makeover. He had dyed his hair blonde and during the summer he had gotten a tan. And he seemed to talk a lot about girls. Yuki, Ai, Choko, Nashi, etc. It seemed like he was always talking about some cute girl whenever Mikado was around, and the raven adopted a sad look in his eyes whenever it happened.

Izaya didn't understand it. He knew that Masaomi liked Mikado, and vice versa, so he couldn't wrap his head around why Masaomi was always talking about all the different girls he liked.

It puzzled him so much that he decided to talk to someone about it. Which is how he found himself at Shinra's apartment while Mikado was at Masaomi's for the night. He rung the doorbell and soon heard footsteps. The door opened and he was greeted with the sight of a white lab coat and black hair. "Why, it's Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed as soon as he saw the information broker. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Izaya responded. "Am I not allowed to come visit you and your lovely wife? By the way, where is she?"

"Why do you want to talk to Celty?"

Izaya hesitated a bit before answering. "I need some advice," he admitted with a pained look on his face. Usually it was people that came to him for help.

The look on Shinra's face could be compared to some people who saw an alien invasion descending on the Earth. Disbelieving, wondering, and kind of scared. If Izaya needed help with a problem then it must have been a very bad problem.

If you would have watched the scene from an outsiders perspective, you would have seen an intimidating man in dark jacket standing in front of a man in a lab coat who was standing in the doorway and with his hand on the nob. You also would have seen the intimidating man adopt an impatient look on his face, then you would have seen the man in the lab coat throw himself on the intimidating man.

"I'm so honored," Shinra wailed as he hugged Izaya. "You're coming to me for help with a problem!"

"I wasn't going to ask you for help, you idiot," Izaya grunted as he struggled out of the doctor's embrace and into the apartment. "I was going to ask Celty!" Just then, Celty stepped out of the bathroom, where she had finished dressing after her shower. Summoned to the living room by the commotion, she walked in to see her husband clinging to Izaya and crying. Now, Celty could tell when Shinra was using crocodile tears, which was most of the time, so she wasn't worried about that. However, she was a bit interested why Izaya was here, and without Mikado no less.

She walked over to the two men and wrestled her husband off of the information broker. _Do normal people have to do this_ _?_ she wondered.

* * *

After getting everyone calmed down, the three friends went into the kitchen for some tea. As Shinra was making it, Izaya told Celty about the problems with Masaomi and Mikado. After Izaya told her about the problem she quickly went to work typing out some words on her phone.

 _Could it be possible that Masaomi is trying to make Mikado jealous?_

Izaya read the message and looked puzzled. "Why would he do that? It's obviously not working and it's just making Mikado feel bad."

Shinra and Celty looked at each other, knowing that Izaya was a little slow when it came to dealing with human relationships.

"Masaomi wants Mikado to be jealous of those girls that he's talking about," Shinra explained. "He thinks that if he talks about those girls that Mikado will fly into a jealous rage and want Masaomi all to himself, so he'll confess. But Mikado isn't the jealous type. He's more of the type to smile at his friend's happiness and then cry into his pillow because of how sad he is that his crush is in a relationship."

As Izaya sat there, drinking his tea, he thought about that. Masaomi liked Mikado and Mikado liked Masaomi, but they were too shy to tell each other about it. Masaomi was trying to make Mikado jealous, but instead he was just hurting his crush. Izaya couldn't allow his little brother to be unhappy anymore. If they were to shy to actually talk to each other and form a relationship, then big brother Izaya was going to have to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Izaya knew that both Mikado and Masaomi were too shy to talk with each other about their feelings, so first he decided to try to talk with them individually. He went to his little brother first.

On Saturday morning, Izaya was making breakfast when he heard a tired groan coming from the doorway. He looked up from the pan of eggs to see his teenage brother staggering intot the kitchen. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he nearly missed the chair when he tried to sit down. Izaya giggled at his little brother's tiredness. He must have been staying up late again last night, talking to people in the chat rooms he liked so much.

"So," Izaya started as he scooped half of the eggs onto one plate and the other half onto another. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Ugghhh," Mikado responded, with his face on the table. Izaya lifted up the head of black hair and replaced the spot on the table with a plated of scrambled eggs.

"That late, huh?"

Mikado nodded at his brother's comment, then looked up hopefully at him. "Coffee?" he asked. When Izaya nodded, he quickly jumped up from the chair and poured himself a cup, making sure to mix in a bunch of creamer and sugar. While he was enjoying his breakfast, Izaya decided to start with his plan.

"So, how has Masaomi been?" he asked.

"Fine," Mikado replied. "Tomorrow we were thinking of hanging out at the park."

"Oh, like a date?"

At his brother's inquiry, Mikado choked on his eggs in shock, then started coughing uncontrollably. Izaya calmly got up and slapped his brothe on the back. After Mikado had stopped coughing, he looked at his big brother with a blush on his cheeks. "No, of course not. Masaomi doesn't like me like that."

"But you like Masaomi," Izaya countered.

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. "But it doesn't matter, he likes girls."

Izaya didn't like it when his baby brother looked so sad. He threw his arms around his shoulder and said cheerfully, "Well, you don't know that! I mean, have you specifically asked him if he likes girls or boys?"

At Mikado's shake of his head, he brightly hugged his brother. "There you go! You're not sure! So how about next time, you ask him?"

He expected that to cheer the young boy up, but all he got was a look of horror. He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Are you crazy?! I can't just casually ask him, 'Hey, Masaomi, are you gay or straight? Oh, and if you happen to be gay then could you date me?'"

Izaya thought about it a minute. "Well, you could probably word it a little better."

Mikado just looked exasperatedly at his brother. "It's not going to happen. We're just friends right now, and I'm fine with that."

 _You don't look fine,_ Izaya thought. _You look very sad and I don't like it._ He opened his mouth to try to talk Mikado again, but before he could, his brother quickly plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'll be upstairs working on homework!"

With that, he scurried up the stairs, leaving his brother downstairs. Izaya frowned. Time to talk to Masaomi.

Masaomi worked at a cafe a couple of blocks away from his house. He liked working there, but he was glad when he got off. He prepared to go home and eat, take a nap, and then text Mikado, in that order. What he did not expect was to see Mikado's older brother waiting outside his work when his shift ended. He looked uneasily at the smirk that Izaya was wearing. He liked Izaya enough, but sometimes the look in his eyes made Masaomi a little bit nervous. However, he would never show it.

"Izaya Orihara!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Come to see little old me?"

"Why yes actually," Izaya purred. Masaomi shivered a little at the threatening tone. Izaya had a friendly smile on his face, but the glint in his eyes was murderous. "I thought that we could have a little chat on your way home."

It was funny how Izaya could suggest something to you, but it would always sound more like a non-debatable order.

Masaomi wasn't really sure how to talk to his friend's older brother, so the first couple minutes of their walk was spent in awkward silence. Finally, the blonde decided to actually initiate a conversation, since he couldn't take the silence. He decided to try talking about basically the only thing they had in common.

"So, how's Mikado?"

His question was met with a sharp smile. "I'm glad you asked. Masaomi, you know how much I love my little brother, don't you?"

Masaomi decided that the safest thing to do was nod. The smile widened. "Good. Because whenever someone I loves is upset, it makes me upset. And when I'm upset, some bad things happen to certain people."

Masaomi knew that that was supposed to sound threatening, and he was probably supposed to be scared right now(he kind of was) but he was a little confused. "Wait a minute," he said, coming to a sudden stop. Izaya stopped walking as well and stared at him with an expectant look on his face. "Why is Mikado upset? What are you talking about?" If something was upsetting his best friend/secret crush then he wanted to help.

Izaya had this look on his face that could make you feel like the biggest idiot on the planet, and it was directed straight at Masaomi's face.

"Maybe," Izaya started. "He's upset because his best friend is constantly talking about whatever girl he sees on the street whenever he comes over. Because he kind of has a very big and obvious crush on said best friend, even when the best friend is acting like an idiot instead of growing a pair and asking him out." With his tirade done, he continued walking, only this time he was leaving a shocked blonde in his wake.

Masaomi must have stood there for at least two minutes before finally breaking out of his stupor and looking around dazedly. He looked at where Izaya had been a minute ago before a wide smile suddenly broke out on his face. Ignoring the curious looks of passerby's, he whooped for joy and jumped up.

"Mikado likes me back!" he screamed before suddenly taking off towards his best friends house.

* * *

"Mikado!" Izaya called as he opened the door.

"What?" Mikado answered from the kitchen. He had been making ramen when he heard his brother's call. Said brother then proceeded to burst into the kitchen and throw his arm around his shoulder.

"I did you a favor," Izaya said, and then gave him a brotherly noogie.

"What favor?" Right after he said that, there came a knock at the door. Izaya smiled broadly at his brother. "If I'm no mistaken, there's your favor, right on time." He and Mikado walked out of the kitchen, Mikado to the door and Izaya towards the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he called down as he went up the steps. Mikado just looked at him confusedly, then opened the door to reveal a sweaty and panting blonde. "Masaomi?"

Masaomi leaned against the doorway, out of breath and about ready to collapse. He had been so excited that his feelings had been reciprocated that he had decided to run all the way to the apartment. Not one of his best ideas.

"So, what do you think about going out this Friday?"

Mikado blinked in surprise. "B-but I thought that you liked that one girl, Reiko."

"Who?"

"The girl you were talking about yesterday when we were in the chat room. You said that she was really into you."

"Oh, yeah, well, about that..."  
"You made her up, didn't you?"

"No! She's real! I just may have fibbed a little. She's actually an old lady that came into the shop and flirted with me a bit."

"..."

"Mikado?"

"So, you wanna go get some ice cream this Friday?"

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was just having so much trouble finishing this second chapter, and I still don't really like how it came out, but hopefully you guys like it!


End file.
